


Lizard's Daughter

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandoms: the hills have eyesCharacters: lizard, others mentionedRelationship: lizard/readerrequest: Can I please get some lizard head cannons for him having a little girl? I don’t know why but I just think lizard would always have a son who he could teach to punch and instead he has this little girl who runs after him with stuffed animals.AN: I might make a full fic on one of these.





	Lizard's Daughter

\- When you fell pregnant, Lizard couldn’t have been happier. He would assume you would have a boy. Mainly because all the first borns in his family were males. Him and Pluto were the oldest, then Chameleon in the other clan and Papa and Hades were brothers. Female just seemed to not be as common for the family.   
\- But the second he locks eyes with his child, he wouldn’t care.  
\- Your daughter would have Lizard curled right round her little finger from day one. Right from the moment he looks into her doll like eyes.  
\- Anyone speaking too loud and might wake the baby? Lizards on it.   
Her favourite stuffed toy gone missing? Lizard on it.   
Shes not happy because Big Brain isn’t letting her watch tv? Lizard on it.   
\- One time, your little girl had been learning to walk. She had managed to do it while Lizard was away in the hills on a ‘hunt’. When he came back, you were standing with her in the hallway. She gurgled and giggled in excitement to see her daddy and launched herself towards him. She made it a good four or five steps before falling forward but Lizard scoop her up into his arms, smiling proudly. She clapped her hand and threw her head back.   
\- Lizard like evenings the best. When he came home and you were lying on the couch with her cuddling on your chest. He liked to watch you both, weather asleep or while you were reading her a story or playing peak-a-boo with her. He couldn’t help but stay in the dark hallway for a moment, not alerting you both to his presence yet because he just wants to watch his family for a moment. His family.   
\- The entire family is under her spell. Even Cyst will sit and pretend to have a tea party with her.   
\- Lizard will get very tense when Hades comes up. Yes, Hades hadn’t been a problem for a whole and his clan knew better than to try touch you or his daughter, but he doesn’t want to even give them an opportunity.  
If their clan have to come near the village at all, Lizard make sure you keep your daughter well away and always have a weapon on you.   
\- Once, someone had tried to steal your daughter. They had manged to escape Plutos confines and ended up at your home. You had been asleep with the baby in the cot next to your bed.   
Lizard was at Papas when he heard you screaming bloody murder.   
The entire family come out to see you running out the house.   
“Someone took her!”   
The words would make Lizard blood run cold. But he would act in a heartbeat.   
And he would find them, trying to run through the hills with his daughter screaming when she realised it wasn’t her mother or father holding her.   
You and Lizard would go after the man. When you got the chance, you would snatch your baby away as she balls her hands in your hair and cries into your neck. You cradle her as Lizard places himself between the man and you.   
He would tear into the man, furious he would DARE touch his daughter. The only thing that would pull him out of stomping on the mans skull is when you call out his name. Lizard turns to you and see the baby watching. For a moment, he fearful he might have scared the baby. But she holds out her hands, making grabbing motions as him.   
She wanted him. She wanted her father.   
Lizard closes the distance, wrapping his arms around you both.   
\- He loved you and his daughter more than anything. He’ll always place himself between you and any danger.


End file.
